The Way of the Asura Path: Living M.E.T.A.L
|image=Living_METAL.png |kanji=修羅道の流: 生活金 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shuradō no Ryū: Seikatsukin |literal english=The Way of the Asura Path: Living Metal |viz manga=Warring Demon Method: Living M.E.T.A.L |parent jutsu=The Way of the Asura Path |jutsu classification=Hiden, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hijiko Kakurerakudo |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} or is a unique, evolving and highly intriguing substance crafted by Hijiko Kakurerakudo via The Way of the Asura Path and the lesser known scientist division within Megamureru Amechi. In a more relatable approach, the alloy possesses remarkable qualities that could only have been derived with a level of intelligence that can considered profoundly unnatural. Being a sentient alloy, the living metal seems to be entranced to Hijiko's warring and scholarly methods and may potentially gain a form of self-identity over time. Overview Hijiko crafted this living metal in response to the listless mechanisms of Iron Sand and designed it to be truly remarkable in a conventional and computational understanding yet, in practice, the living metal still required additional engineering. Hijiko discovered that the past and current Kazekage could induce this process by converting their chakra into Magnet Release. The metal is irrefutably programmable; without fault according to Hijiko. It displays similarities to that of an organic virus or various symbiotic organisms in its natural behavior and it shares Hijiko’s inability to be sensed through chakra discerning methods and is only noticeable through the five basic senses. The purpose behind the symbiotic relationship between Hijiko and the unique metal is that of growth and adaptation. As a sentient construct, like natural muscle, it grows stronger and more efficient with use and as a result, it can actively adapt to incoming attacks throughout the duration of battle regardless of their chakra composition. For example, being struck by Senjutsu grants the metal an temporary resistance against it and when damaged against attacks that can nullify ninjutsu, the living metal will surprisingly adapt and regenerate the damaged part(s). The metallic substance forms itself as multiple spheres of varying sizes that hover parallel to each of Hijiko’s hands and are unrelenting mentally attached to him and akin to the Truth-Seeking Ball. Hijiko is adroit enough to generate nearly a dozen of the alien spheres that constantly orbit around Hijiko. Upon incoming strikes, the living metal acts as an automated defense as a base but Hijiko is capable of infusing chakra natures from within his core to allow the metal to produce a variety of intriguing effects such imbuing it with, the basic nature transformations along with those yet to be seen in nature naturally via his core. In its naturally semi-viscous state, the living metal can absorb attacks of high offensive caliber or stiffen on instinct or by Hijiko’s will for an immediate repellent and due to its alien composition, it is resistant magnetic fields akin to Hijiko’s own mechanical composition. As a perpetual deterrent, Hijiko can allow the living metal to absorb the opponent's chakra in order to create a perfect replica of the shinobi by using the metal itself. However, this replica can be destroyed by an intense amount of heat produced from Fire Release techniques. Each of the spheres, regardless of size, are capable of telepathy when communicating with Hijiko. Hijiko is also able to send them off to great distances such as the moon without leaving his laboratory. Forms Dust The Living Metal is a complete and utter anomaly due to its unpredictable make-up. Upon a mental command, Hijiko can cause one of his living metal spheres to convert itself into a form of metallic dust that is a lot more refined than iron sand. Each particle of Hijiko’s living metal dust are approximately 5 μm in diameter, which is comparable to the diameter of a carbon filament. Each particle generates its own chakra disruption field which extends exactly 5 μm from its circumference. In this form, the living metal works akin to a dust storm that is capable of ebb and flow according to Hijiko’s desires. Due to the extreme lightweight factor that Hijiko’s dust has, he is able to move it at speeds that are magnitudes higher than those manipulating sand or other granulated substances. Hijiko can manipulate the dust to have it mimic the Assimilation: Sand Binding Coffin though the induced pressure is far greater than the former. The extremely high pressures produced by Hijiko’s living metal dust exceed several hundred GPa. Hijiko is also able to compress the living metal dust into massive constructs to include offensive, defensive and supplemental constructs with varied proficiencies. This proves advantageous in a fight as the living metal still maintains its original properties such as slowly regenerating from an attack if damaged and adapting to the opponent’s offensive or defensive measures. Even though the dust maintains a rather low linear momentum, this seems as only a minor nuisance. Drawbacks Though the metal can cause direful calamities, the use of Fire Release techniques can agitate the metal and halt its approach. However, constant heat will cause it to become peculiarly virulent and malevolent. A more basic method of evasion includes the usage of the Body Flicker Technique and the Body Replacement Technique to confuse the oncoming assault by the metal. Category:SahaTo Category:Hiden Category:Ninjutsu